


Lissom - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1095]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs liked to watch Tony run. He maybe displayed some stalkerish tendencies. Then Tony caught the plague and Gibbs thought he might lose Tony forever.





	Lissom - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/30/2002 for the word [lissom](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/30/lissom).
> 
> lissom  
> Limber; supple; flexible.  
> Light and quick in action; nimble; agile; active.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the April 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/139302.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lissom - Five Prompts Version

Tony didn't know it, but Gibbs loved to watch him run. The first time had been a complete accident. With Gibbs getting frustrated with his boat around 10am and needing a break from the house, he'd decided to drive to a park. He had no idea that it was a park Tony frequented as part of his normal exercise routine.

Tony hadn't seen Gibbs, but Gibbs had seen Tony fly past and his eyes had followed Tony until Tony was out of sight. After that, Gibbs went out of his way to watch Tony's lissom body run. The smooth sleek muscles of Tony's legs working in perfect harmony with his lean muscular arms drove Gibbs crazy.

He grew obsessed with them, needing to see them more and more often. He found ways to force Tony to run at work, so that he could even watch him at work. It was bad. He knew he was obsessing and needed to stop, but he didn't know how to.

The truth was he'd loved Tony long before he grew obsessed with the way Tony's body looked when he ran. Then the worst happened, Tony caught the pneumonic plague. Gibbs was sure this was the end of any chance he had to watch Tony's body as Tony ran for the rest of Gibbs’ life.

Gibbs wouldn't give up, though. He needed Tony and he'd be damned if he let Tony die without trying everything to save him, including ordering Tony to live. Tony had always followed Gibbs’ orders before and as Gibbs returned to NCIS to find out who was behind the attack, Gibbs hoped that Tony followed this one too.

It was with a heavy heart that he returned to the hospital. He hadn't been able to find a cure. He hadn't saved Tony, even though Tony would still live.

Slumping into the seat next to Tony, Gibbs waited for Tony to wake. He was happy that Tony still lived, but he had really wanted to rescue Tony the way Tony had always rescued him. Tony’s support after his latest divorce had changed Gibbs’ life.

It had given him a reason to live again. Finding out, Tony's secret passion had given him something to chase after. Sure he'd gone overboard, but the fact that he could go overboard was a great improvement over the deepening depression he'd been falling into ever since he lost Shannon and Kelly.

When Tony woke up, he wondered why Gibbs had such a lost expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t save you. Just like I couldn’t save my girls.” Gibbs voice broke. He sounded so lost.

“But you did save me. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Wasn’t me. The version of the plague you got had a suicide chain. I had nothing to do with you living.”

Tony couldn’t help laughing at that. “Of course, you did. If you hadn’t ordered me to stay alive I might have given in to the pain and given up before the suicide chain activated itself. I’ve never felt anything so painful in my life, Gibbs.”

Gibbs lifted his eyes, which despite Gibbs’ best efforts were trying to fill with tears. Almost losing Tony like he lost his girls had really affected him. “Do you mean that?”

“Don’t you know? You’ve always been my savior. You saved me back in Baltimore when you offered me a job and you continue to save me daily. Without you, I’d have been dead a million times over. Don’t worry about it.”

“Really?” Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, cheering up a bit, which resulted in him accidentally blurting out. “So when do you think you’ll be up to running for me again?”

Tony laughed. “I didn’t know I’d been running for you in the first place. Let’s work up to that, huh? Maybe a date first?”

“Mm. If you insist.” Maybe he hadn’t changed Tony’s life by saving it, but saving Tony’s life had definitely changed his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another story, so still only 7 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
